


Double The Fun

by rubbish_outlet (Danbored)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuckquean, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/rubbish_outlet
Summary: Shameless PWP





	1. Maya

He had me pinned up against the wall, and was insistently grinding his hips into mine. I knew it was a bad idea to go to this club, but with all the stress I've been dealing with, frankly I've had enough. I needed a distraction of some kind. And here it was, pressing his hard-on into me in the single-room washroom they had at the club. I don't even know who he is, but regardless, I seem to have landed myself in this situation. If anything, touching is fine with me, but we are definitely not going all the way. As much as I want to get my mind off of my hectic life, I'm not really looking for something like sex to keep me in check.

Despite what I said, the man keeps pressing into me. He's hot - I'll give him that much - so when we kiss it's not hard to reciprocate. However, the kisses are starting to become more heated, and I can feel his hands roaming up and down my body, pushing my shirt up and mapping out my skin. I shiver under his touch, which only encourages him to tug my shirt off, so that now I'm topless with only a bra on to cover my chest. There's a glint in his eyes as he guides my hands behind me. The next thing I know, my hands are tied together, and as much as I struggle against these restraints, I am cannot free them.

"Hey, that's enough! Stop it already!" I yell at him.

But he merely gives me a dazzling smile and leans down to whisper suavely in my ear, "I think I'd like to make you my new pet. You can call me master."

For some reason, I feel myself wet in between my legs, but I tell myself that this is not something I am ready for. I try to lash out again, only to be interrupted by his lips on mine. He shuts me up with a kiss that makes my knees go weak. By some mysterious force, I am unable to speak anymore; only moan and whimper. His hand then snakes down my body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake, until it reaches the hem of my jeans. Growling, he roughly removes the clothing off of me, and in a flash, I am suddenly exposed. Dressed only in my undergarments, I look up at the man with panicked eyes. I squirm as much as I can to try and escape, but he has me pinned against the wall, and my arms tied behind my back. Thus I can only succumb to the pleasure that washes over me when he strokes me through my panties. While he did this, his other hand pushed up my bra so that it released my breasts, and he immediately began to roughly massage them with his hand. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped from my lips. As I tilted my head back in pleasure, he took the chance to mark my neck, sucking and biting the skin.

It wasn't until my panties were soaked through that he stopped his ministrations. Dazedly, I noted that my cunt was now exposed to the open air, and that he had taken his shirt off as well. Then suddenly, a finger is pushed into my heat, making me cry out involuntarily. He used my juices as lubricant, I dimly realized through the haze of pleasure that shot through me as he stroked my walls. Not too long later, another finger was added, and he kept stretching my hole to accommodate more.

"S-s-stop, ngh-! D-don't!" I make out. I can't be touched there. I've never been touched there. There's no way I'm having some stranger stud be the first one to have at me.

"Tsk, tsk," the man reprimands, "You ought to know... you belong to me now."

His voice makes me tremble, and I unconsciously clench around his fingers. By now, I'm becoming the sensation of having four fingers filling me, and it's really good. Before I know what I'm doing, my body is pushing itself onto his fingers. I look at the man as he watches his fingers, which were no longer moving but still disappearing into me as I moved. Catching my gaze, he smirks at me darkly before groping my breasts and sucking on my nipples. His fingers leave me and I whine at the loss. Instead, he takes out a small, round object from out of nowhere, and I feel it being pushed into me.

"On your knees, girl," he orders me. When I stand my ground, daring to glare at him, his features turn dark, and he has to grab my head and force me down on my knees.

"Looks like I need to teach you your place, huh," he snarls.

I watch as he pulls his cock from his pants, and gives it a few strokes before guiding my face to his erect member. I stare at it: the thing was almost frighteningly huge! My ogling was interrupted as I felt my lips press the tip of his leaking cock, and I am soon engulfing the flesh in front of me.

"Suck it, pet."

Seeing I had no other choice, I hesitantly licked at it before taking as much as I could into my mouth and sucking. His hands were in my hair, grabbing my scalp, and he fucked my mouth as he pleased. Countless times, I would end up choking on his length. While this all happened, I felt something jolt my insides, sparking pleasure in my groin. That's when I remember the egg-shaped object he inserted into me: it must have been a vibrator. I could all but moan around his cock as I began sloppily coating his dick with my saliva which mixed with his precum.

"There's a good girl," he praised me. The sound was like music to my ears.

Now I had managed to regain my voice back, and I spoke a single word, "Please!"

The man pushed my head off of his cock and asked, "Hm? What is it? You'll have to be more specific, I'm afraid."

"P-please, I-I... I want you to f-fuck me... Master..."

For a moment, I saw him grin impishly. He maneuvered me so that I was now on my back, my legs spread wide, and so that he was positioned in between them. A smack landed on my arse cheek before he finally inserted his member inside of me.

He went slowly, and it hurt to have to stretch so much to accept his size, but he kept going without paying much attention to how I was faring. It felt like forever as he stretched me slowly, pushing inch by inch into my heat. Already, I was filled completely, and the man stopped for a bit to let me adjust. Then he shoved his hips forwards, and I let out a scream when I feel myself being filled up even more. I'm still screaming out - now in pleasure - as he sets off pounding into my hole. The vibrator is still in there, I realize, and the man has turned up the setting so that it is stimulating the both of us in a very pleasurable way.

"Master!" My voice is raw and needy as I come with the name on my lips.

He fucks me through my orgasm, and even after he is still mercilessly punishing my cunt with his large, hard member. The pleasure was overwhelming, and I found myself riding the high of it. I come a second time and a third time, but still he is relentless. My body is completely ravished and marked, my nipples are hard pink nubs that have been assaulted by his teeth, and no part of the expanse of my body has been left untouched.

"M-m-master, I need y-your cum! P-please!" I begged through moans.

"Of course pet," came his sickeningly sweet velvet voice, "I'll be sure to feed you whenever you're hungry."

With that, he thrust a couple more times into me until he finally spurt white ropes of cum into my cunt. I felt the warm semen filling my pussy, and when he pulled out, it felt suddenly so lonely and empty.

Not long after, I'd become addicted to the sensation of him filling me with his cum.


	2. Janice

I was surprised to see my best friend Maya in the shared bedroom when I came home one day. She stood there naked and blindfolded, her hands tied behind her back as my husband, who was standing behind her, rocked his hips into hers. Slowly, he fucked his cock into Maya's heat and with every thrust, she moaned out lewdly. Involuntarily, I felt heat pooling in my groin, and my panties were soaking due to my increasingly wet pussy. I watched as they derived pleasure from each other, standing idly at the door until my husband caught sight of me and sent me a condescending smirk.

He put a finger to his lips and motioned for me to sit on the bed. Obediently, I silently made my way to our bed and sat on the edge. He guided Maya towards the wall, pinning her against it before mercilessly fucking her again while whispering in her ear. What he said, I could not hear. Instead, I spread my legs to gain easier access as I stroked myself over my clothes. Quickly, I stripped myself of all my clothing, which was beginning to get in the way.

The sound of sex filled the room, and with my body now completely exposed to the cool air, my arousal heightened. I watched as my husband finally attained release with Maya, spurting his cum into her pussy. When he pulled out, I could see that it was filled to the brim with his sperm. My husband motioned for me to come hither, and I silently made my way over. As I heard him whisper to Maya about what a good girl she was, I felt his hand pushing insistently down on my head. Understanding the message, I knelt down and let him guide me to Maya's pussy. I saw him pause to watch me lap up all his cum from her and felt a sort of pride swelling in my chest because now he was looking at me, and not her. Above me, Maya started making those pleasured sounds again. I licked her until she orgasmed, lapping up her juices while she did.

I moved out of the way as my husband set upon going a second round with Maya as soon as she came down from her high. Watching their coupling from so close brought me to an orgasm of my own as I pressed my hand in between my legs. With a single disapproving look from my husband, however, I immediately stopped touching myself, whimpering silently. He's going to make me watch and I won't be able to do anything about it. It made me whimper, seeing him with another woman while I was being neglected, but he always seems to know what's best for the both of us.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, watching my husband fuck my best friend until she was passed out on our shared bed. He turned to me, flashing a handsome smile, and I feel warmth pooling in my groin because I know it's finally my turn.

"Tell me, sweetheart, did you enjoy the show?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

I nodded. "Can I have my turn now?" I chanced.

He chuckled in response. "Of course, darling. Come here."

I settled myself on the side of the bed that Maya was not occupying. Due to the erotic display of my husband's sexual prowess, I lay there completely nude. My husband merely stared down hungrily at my body, the only indication of arousal being his thick hard cock, which had filled up yet again. When our eyes met, his lips formed into a devilish smirk and I felt his member immediately being pushed into my folds. Eventually, he stilled, letting me adjust to his size. It hurt, but somehow it was a good kind of hurt.

"You good, sweetheart?" he asked, velvety low voice laced with lust.

The pleasure washed over me like a wave of overwhelming relief. All I could do was moan and squeeze the engorged organ that was now inside of me. Then suddenly, I felt him push in even more, and though it seemed impossible, he was pushing even deeper into me. By the time my husband had fully bottomed out, the tip of his cock just penetrated my cervix. My mind couldn't help but cloud over with lust as he kissed the entrance to my womb with every thrust. His pace increased gradually, and soon I was soaking his dick with my juices. Yet he continued to fuck me through my high, lifting me up on his hips so that every time gravity took over, I would end up impaling myself on his cock. He had me screaming in pleasure, but my voice was muffled by his kisses and by his fingers, upon which I sucked eagerly.

I was able to wring out another three orgasms from him before I passed out in turn.

I wonder what morning will bring me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambiguous ending.


End file.
